


Mile High

by draco_somnians



Series: MacGyver: The Missing (Smut) Scenes [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Heist, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

** _Usually, I’m what you would call a “morning person”, up with the sun, out and about while the world is still quiet; but when it’s after 4am that I finally get to sleep, on a fairly uncomfortable couch no less, the last thing I want is a steaming brew of strong coffee wafted under my nose. Especially when it feels like I haven’t slept more than a couple of hours..._ **

“How can you sleep?” Chris asks as she waves the steaming cup right under Mac’s nose. His eyes blink open and focus on the cup, but he doesn’t move. His face is still half buried in the pillow when he speaks.

“Usually it’s no problem,” he grumbles, his voice muffled by the material half covering his mouth.

“MacGyver,” she says, drawing the last syllable of his name out. She climbs onto the couch next to him, jostles him upright and he reluctantly sits up with a small grunt.

Part of the comforter falls away and exposes his bare chest and shoulder, and her eyes briefly flicker downwards. If he notices, he doesn’t let on, just buries his nose in the coffee as she babbles on.

She’s completely wired, talking too fast, her eyes bright and her features animated, but Mac’s only half-listening. He wonders just how much of this coffee she’s had already this morning and if she even slept at all. A few words filter through into his sleep-fogged mind. She enjoyed herself last night; got a kick out of it. And if there’s ever a woman who needs more fun in her life, an opportunity to cut loose, she’s sitting right here beside him on the couch.

He lifts his eyes then, meeting hers. “Felt good did it?” he asks.

He’s rewarded with a bright smile, an enthusiastic response, and in her excitement, she grabs his free hand with hers and gives it a squeeze. Oh yeah, definitely still wired.

An amused smile crosses his face as he takes in the situation. Yesterday, it had been hard work to even make conversation with this woman, and yet here she is, waking him up, practically vibrating with excitement and holding his hand. And his body is finally catching up and realising he’s just been woken up by a pretty woman, he’s half naked, and she’s sitting so close she’s practically on top of him.

His eyes flick down to their joined hands and hers follow. It’s as if she doesn’t even realise what she’s doing until her eyes see it for themselves. Embarrassed, her face falls and she pulls her hand away slowly and sits up straighter. She reaches for his untouched coffee and smiles, trying to hide her nerves.

“More coffee?” she asks, ignoring the fact that he hasn’t taken so much as a sip. He teases her, keeping hold of the cup so she has to tug it out of his hand. The little smirk on his face and that twinkle in those deep brown eyes makes her stomach flip. “More coffee?” she repeats, and yanks the mug out of his hand. He’s still smirking and she hears him reply as she gets off the couch as fast as she can.

She still has her back to him when she hears him speak again, that soft Midwestern drawl that is so endearing.

“You know,” he starts, “I haven’t finished that one yet.” She can still hear that smirk in his voice.

She sighs, and stares down at the mug in her hands, “I know.”

He chuckles a little, “So don’t take it away.” She turns around to find him outright grinning at her, and he nods his head towards the space she’s just vacated. “Get back over here,” he says.

She makes her way over to him, but when she offers him the coffee again, he shakes his head. He’s not really a big fan of the stuff and he’s fully awake now anyway. She puts it down on the table and sits down next to him again, tucking her feet back underneath her. He regards her for a moment - the hesitant smile, the slight flush in her cheeks - and then leans in a little, hoping to god that he’s not reading this wrong.

Her lips brush gently against his and he lifts his hand, cupping her cheek as he deepens the kiss and she moans a little into his mouth. Oh he’s _fully_ awake now.

His fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her closer and she responds suddenly, kissing him back with such ferocity that it makes his breath hitch in the back of his throat. She pulls the cover off his shoulder and somehow manoeuvres her way onto his lap while they’re still joined at the mouth. The rest of the comforter bunches up between them, but he’s sure he can feel her hips moving, teasing him through the layers of material separating them.

He tugs at her clothes with his hands and hers are running over his chest, his shoulders, over his neck and up into his sleep-ruffled hair. He eventually gets rid of the top half of her outfit, but has to break the kiss to do so, and after he tosses her bra aside, he holds her firmly with his hands on her ribs, his thumbs brushing over her taut nipples as he drinks in the sight of her topless. He drags his eyes back up to her face to find her smiling at him, and then she’s kissing him again, but slowly, their tongues sliding together and their bare chests touching as she leans forward.

Her hands run down his body, under the tangle of the comforter and she squeezes him through his boxer shorts, making him suck in a harsh breath through his nose, and his hands slide around her back and downwards, pulling her hips closer.

She pulls back, wriggles out of his grip and stands up, holding a hand out to him. She nods towards her bedroom. “Come on,” she smiles, and he takes her hand. He’s a little self conscious about standing up in just his boxer shorts in _this_ state, but she already knows the effect she’s having on him.

She leads him through to the bedroom.

“Y’know, you coulda told me last night I didn’t _have_ to sleep on the couch!”

 

 

***

 

 

** _I can hardly believe that just worked. Of all the dumb, dangerous things I’ve done in my life, driving a car out of an airplane this many thousand feet up...well it might just be the dumbest. Man I hope that parachute has slowed us down as much as it feels like, or we’re in for a very rough landing. _ **

** **

Mac peers over the car door, his fear of heights momentarily forgotten in the wake of his adrenaline rush. His heart is still pounding and he doesn’t think there’s much chance of it slowing any time soon. He glances up at the parachute, tips his head back and laughs in a release of nervous energy. They made it.

He’s feeling almost giddy; the air is thin this high up, and the lack of oxygen is making him light headed.

He turns to the passenger seat and finds Chris still huddled in the footwell.

“You can come up now,” he says.

She slowly lifts herself back into her seat, looking completely dumbstruck at what’s just happened. He jokingly adjusts the rear view mirror, but she’s not even looking, her eyes are fixed firmly over the car door, then up at the parachute with the same wide smile he’s sure he was wearing just a few seconds ago.

“How ya feeling?” he asks, and she sucks in a breath, leans over and kisses him hard.

“Great,” she exhales, and he licks his lips briefly. “Great,” she repeats and kisses him again, a rough, open-mouthed kiss, her tongue diving in and scouring every bit of his mouth. He tosses the helmet he’s holding down onto the floor and finds a much better use for his hands; around her waist, on her thigh, anywhere and everywhere he can reach. This is different, it’s frantic, desperate; both of them too pumped full of adrenaline for it to be anything else. She biting at his bottom lip, sucking it between her teeth and he’s powerless to do anything but let her.

Her fingers fumble with the zipper on his overall until she gets a firm hold on it and tugs it all the way down. He moans into her mouth as she slips her hand down to his crotch.

“Told ya it could be fun,” he mumbles against her lips and she giggles. She tugs his overall open and her fingers toy with the waistband of his boxer shorts. She yanks them down and he shivers as the cold air hits his bare skin. Her head dips and before he can even register what she’s doing, her hot, wet mouth wraps around him and sucks hard.

He drags in a ragged breath, his head falling back onto the headrest and his hand on the back of her head, threading through her hair. Her hand grips him firmly, jerking him fast as she suckles his head and it’s too much, too fast; the cumulative effect of adrenaline, the anxiety of the last few hours, the slight anoxia and the sheer absurdity of getting a blow-job in a car thousands of feet in the air.

He’s already coming down her throat, choking out a cry as his muscles spasm, and his hand tightens in her hair.

She keeps up a gentle pressure as he softens and then lifts her head and tucks him back into his clothes with a smile. He’s still pretty out of it, his eyes half-closed and his whole body limp. They’re almost at the ground when he finally comes to and peeks back over the car door.

“Now what?” she asks, grinning at him.

 

** _Now what? Well now, we get rid of those diamonds and get back to her place as fast as possible. I bet there aren’t many people in the world who can say they joined the mile-high club in a car. _ **


End file.
